


Second Favorite Person

by Animeangel1798



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Izaya is a tsundere tbh, M/M, Shinra being poly but not realizing, They're in love but don't know it, totally normal to kiss your best friend right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeangel1798/pseuds/Animeangel1798
Summary: Shinra knew Izaya better than anyone else, in his opinion. Shinra was extremely proud of that too. It didn’t bother him that Izaya didn’t think so, Shinra just knew it was a fact and that was that.
Relationships: Kishitani Shinra/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Second Favorite Person

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit rushed but I just really wanted cute Shinzaya today. Someone tell these two idiots they're in love already lol

Shinra knew Izaya better than anyone else, in his opinion. Shinra was extremely proud of that too. It didn’t bother him that Izaya didn’t think so, Shinra just knew it was a fact and that was that. He really was very fond of Izaya, of course nothing could beat his love for Celty but Izaya could definitely be considered his second favorite person in the whole world. He smiles at the thought of actually telling Izaya that, he’d definitely get all flustered and pretend he thought it was gross. Izaya really is easy to read once you get to know him. 

He hums happily as he eats the lunch Celty made him. Sure, she’s not the best cook yet but he loves her enough it doesn’t matter. He’s on the school roof with Izaya eating the lunch his true love made him, nothing could sour his mood. Izaya frowns over at him, looking up from his phone. Shinra wants to preen at the attention, it means he’s more interesting currently than whatever chatroom Izaya’s frequenting. 

“What’s got you so happy?”

Izaya questions, taking a bite out of his own bento. It’s lazily made and Shinra knows it’s because Izaya never has the energy to make a proper lunch between getting his sisters ready for school every day. Shinra beams.

“How could I not be happy when my life is so perfect!”

Izaya rolls his eyes.

“Let me guess, that monster girlfriend of yours?”

Shinra nods eagerly, though that’s only one of the people making him happy.

“She’s so sweet, making me lunch everyday.”

There’s stars in his eyes as he thinks of her and Izaya laughs.

“If you say so. Personally I think she’s probably waiting to poison you and make her escape.”

Shinra just keeps smiling.

“Celty wouldn’t do that but even if she did I’d still eat every last bite. If I could die at her hand I’d die happy.”

Well, he’d have some regrets maybe but never about Celty. Izaya scoffs.

“You’re so weird, Shinra. You can’t even kiss her with no head you know.”

Izaya must still be thinking of yesterday when Kodata was bragging about all the girls he’d kissed and Shinra had said he’d like to try it someday. Shinra just laughs.

“I don’t need to kiss her to love her. Though, I would like to try it just to see what it’s like.”

He smiles dreamily before gasping as the perfect idea springs to mind.

“What if we kissed! That would solve everything!”

Shinra beams at Izaya, waiting for his response. Of course Izaya’s first reaction will be denial though. Right on cue Izaya goes pale then flushes red all at once, completely blindsided by the proposition.

“What? Why would I want to kiss you?”

Shinra doesn’t get offended, he can see how embarrassed Izaya is. Obviously Izaya will give in if Shinra asks enough. Izaya always does.

“Just for fun. Don’t you want to try it too?”

Izaya is clearly struggling at the response, Shinra can tell he wants to give in but really thinks he shouldn’t. As if it’s somehow wildly out of character for him to want to kiss Shinra. He’s not blind, he’s seen the way Izaya looks at him sometimes. Shinra decides Izaya needs a bit more convincing.

“We’re friends so it should be fine! I can’t kiss Celty and I don’t want to kiss anyone else unless it’s you so I hope you’ll agree.”

Izaya looks like he’s about to combust at Shinra’s words. Maybe he’s being a bit too sincere. It’s always a struggle because Izaya likes to shut down upon receiving affection. Shinra’s been getting him used to it slowly but this is a bigger leap than usual. 

Izaya gives him a long look, biting his cheek before seeming to decide something. All at once he pulls up a surprisingly fragile smirk, Shinra won’t point out the crack in his mask because he knows what Izaya’s about to say.

“I suppose I can’t let you commit to a life of never having a first kiss. That would be a bit too pathetic even for you.”

Shinra beams and jumps forward to hug Izaya. He’s glad Izaya’s his best friend.

“Can we right now?”

Izaya tenses in his arms and doesn’t hug back but that’s normal by now. Izaya lets out a long suffering sigh but Shinra can feel the little trembles Izaya always gets when he’s overwhelmed by something. Izaya’s still not used to hugs but Shinra couldn’t resist.

“We can do it at my house after school.”

Shinra nods eagerly and finally lets go to sit back where he was.

“Okay! I can’t wait!”

Shinra beams at Izaya who quickly turns away to hide his flushed cheeks. Shinra goes back to his food, even happier than before. Izaya really is his second favorite person.

  
  


Izaya is quiet on the walk to his house but Shinra doesn’t mind, he’s more than happy to let Izaya overthink himself into being even more flustered. It’s cute, really. Izaya lets them into the house and leads Shinra straight to his room then stands there awkwardly. Shinra takes pity on him and sits on the bed with a smile.

“Come here, I really wanna try.”

Izaya hesitates a moment before sighing and forcing himself to move, sitting next to Shinra with a frown that looks more like a pout. Shinra smiles and leans in close, resting his forehead against Izaya’s to take in the pretty pink blush across Izaya’s cheeks. Shinra loves how easily flustered Izaya is when it comes to physical contact. 

Izaya is clearly waiting for Shinra to make the first move so Shinra doesn’t hesitate, leaning in even closer to press his lips to Izaya’s. It’s not that great at first, neither of them moving and Izaya tensing up then, Shinra starts to move his lips hand coming up to cup Izaya’s cheek and Izaya lets himself lean into it and suddenly it's starting to feel nice.

Shinra deepens it further and just enjoys the experience, sure it’s nothing all that special, just a chaste brush of lips for now, but it feels good and Izaya’s shivering again and Shinra enjoys it a lot. He nips very gently at Izaya’s lip and Izaya gasps instinctively, Shinra takes that moment to get his tongue in Izaya’s mouth.

It’s a very different type of kiss and Izaya makes a surprised noise that makes tingles break out over Shinra’s skin. He wants to hear more noises like that. He has no idea if either of them are any good at kissing but that doesn’t seem to matter when Izaya is starting to relax, leaning into the kiss as he forgets his trepidation.

It’s more than enough for Shinra and he leans into the kiss with even more passion, Izaya’s fingers come up to wrap in his hair and Shinra shudders, pressing Izaya back and down till Izaya’s sprawled over the bed for so Shinra can just lean in and keep him pinned while they kiss. It feels amazing and Izaya lets out a high pitched noise that has Shinra’s blood boiling. 

He breaks the kiss briefly so they can both catch their breath and his breath hitches at the sight of Izaya on his back, lips swollen and looking so very flustered. Shinra immediately dives in to bury his face in Izaya’s neck, nipping and sucking at the skin till there’s a nice dark bruise in place and Izaya’s fingers are tight in his hair as he makes the most delicious little noises.

“Sh-Shinra wait-”

Izaya finally gets out, and Shinra reluctantly stops, giving Izaya a questioning look. Izaya bites his lip before continuing.

“I… Wasn’t this supposed to be just a trial run?”

Shinra pouts, Izaya wants to keep going obviously but, again, he’s letting what he thinks should happen get in the way of what he wants to happen.

“Sure but doesn’t it feel so nice you want to just keep going?”

Izaya looks away briefly, clearly called out, before sighing and looking back up at Shinra.

“I guess…”

He checks the clock.

“It’s getting late but… I guess we have a bit more time.”

Shinra barely waits for the confirmation, all he wants is to go back to kissing his second favorite person. Izaya relents to it quickly, moaning and clinging tight to Shinra. Nothing is more satisfying than being the only one to know Izaya so well. Nobody else would be allowed to get this close and Shinra enjoys that knowledge almost more than the kiss. Izaya belongs to him and they both know it.


End file.
